New Kid On The Block
by kittenrocs
Summary: There's a new kid. And naruto thinks he's more then hot. But he has a secret past and a killer attitude  M for future Lemons .  Naruto X Gaara with a side on of Kiba X Kankuro.
1. Jealous Much?

This is how the blonde spent alot of afternoons, either sprawled out infront of the xbox enjoying a good round of Halo sometimes along with Kiba or Choji or resting his elbows on the edge of a charcol black desk staring contently into the screen of a small-in-size laptop.

Peering into the screen with deep interest his finger pursed to start running over the keyboard in a mad dash to reply to messages that would usually pop up like mad, but today everything seemed rather slow.

**FoxyRamen01 Has entered the chatroom.**

**FoxyRamen01: Hello Everyone...**

**FoxyRamen01: Anyone...?**

**FoxyRamen01: Anyone at all?...**

Naruto allowed a groan to leave his lips as he chin fell into the palms of his hands, fingers moving to roughly massage his forehead creases forming across his tanned brow awaiting someone.. anyone do enter the chat and talk to him.

You Could say it was a lonely evening, Iruka wasn't home as he'd been sent off on some work crap, probally just some excuse to head out with Kakashi to some bar, Choji had gone out to eat. (To the blondes -not so much- surprise). And Kiba had earned himself a after school detention with the fuck wit formally known as -Tsunade-.

Naruto hated her guts! More then any of the other teachers at Konoha high that bitch had is coming! The blonde would have rather sat through one of itachi's boring ass science lectures then spent five minutes in the hag's presence.

**RosePinkBabe Has joined the chat room.**

At this motion the blonde's head jerked up, a bleeping sound had escaped the large set speakers that sat on either side of his lap top for his music. -jamming out and what not-

His eyes brightened when he saw who it was, the lame screen name kind of gave it away but his fingers were soon darting across narrow keys a wide set grin forming on his lips.

**FoxyRamen01: Hey there Sakura-Chan! :D**

**RosePinkBabe: The hell do you want Naruto? Where is Sasuke!**

**FoxyRamen01: Urgh? Teme? How the hell would i know where he is i'm not his personal tracking device!**

**RosePinkBabe: Dont talk about sasuke that way!**

It was to be expected really, nearly all of the girls at Konoha high had a thing for the raven. Naruto himself would admit that he was to some extent "Hot" But seriously how can you take one damned glance at a person and fall head over heels for them.

Glaring once more at the snappish yet curvy styled writing of the female he almost slammed his laptop shut instantly logging out as it closed.

Kicking his legs up to rest them on his computer desk he leant back in his chair, arms resting tightly behind the back of his head and fingers clasped together allowing his mind to wonder back to the previous events of the day.

- Naruto's P.O.V-

It was early morning... Well early enough for me atleast... Who do these bastards think they are getting us up at like seven AM just to drag out asses to this hole they call "School"

My thoughts were instantly inturupted as a screeching almost siren of a whistle screamed out over the oval , track markings and hurdles indicated just what torture they had in set for us today.

Glancing up i saw our health teacher "Kurenai" Now she wasn't nearly half as much a bitch as Tsunade was but god that woman was a damned slave driver!

"Run five laps then continue to the hurdles for warm up! After that i have a workout plus basket ball to cool down!" She called. earning some unisoned groans, including one from me.

God i hated this class, i mean sure i could do it. But I knew He'd be there! Damn that Sasuke!

He'd be one step ahead of me the whole way and constantly trying to make a fool of me!, making me trip.. Glaring at me till i got distracted in those heated pools of ebony...

'ttebayo!

Damn it get my mind out of the gutter! i cursed myself rubbing furiously at my blonde unruly curls as i got to my feet stretching out my tight muscles over my head, white PE shirt clinging to my chest. Orange coloured shorts ending just above my thigh and white and orange trainers scuffing long in the dirt.

Grunting in displeasure i joined Kiba and Shikamaru at the starting line, along beside us was Neji and Lee... and oh yeah not to mention that bastard Sasuke!

Choji.. Who again had brang a sick note "Although not clearly sick" Was sitting in the blechers happily muching into a packet of S & V potato chips.

But along with the other guys i noticed two more, one with striking crimson hair and dark rimmed eyes and the other with hair that was almost as unruly as mine but in a more bronze shade, not to mention he was taller then me.

Cocking a brow i almost didn't hear the whistle screech out , only releasing when the heels of other's began to race past me leaving me coughing in a cloud of dust. Growling i took off.

Heel kicking up dirt as i ran, i'd always been rather good at that it had been one of my strong points.. unlike.. math and english.. and history.. and science.. But i'd rather not get into all of that.

Shaking these un-wanted thoughts from my head i clenched my fist and raced just a little harder as if this were one of our sports day races, over taking Shikamaru (Who was lingering back and hardly pushing himself at all) Complaining it was "Such a drag" to be doing this.

Hell! i agreed with him. Stupid damned teacher.

Next was Neji and Lee who were basically tied neck and neck against each other barely placing a foot out of the other's shadow as they ran.

Then Kiba came into sight, i could see sweat forming on his brow which was quickly wiped away. Damp bangs clinging to his forehead as he raced. Thrusting myself forwards with a harsh swing of my arms i ran onward taking him over which caused the brunette to began really pissed off, i could tell.. i could feel his glare burning holes in my back!

I looked up only to spot the new kid, well the one with the blood red hair. And he was just about infront of Sasuke as we made it into the final sprint of the last lap. Kicking up dust as i pushed myself to the final length of my ability i came in tied second place with the Uchiha.

Only to glance up to see a smug smirk on the red-head's face, he hadn't even broken a sweat! It was five damned laps and this kid looked like it was a walk in the park!

But i could tell Sasuke already didn't like him, and for some reason that made him a great human being in my books. The less people who liked that bastard the better!

As i jogged back towards the change rooms flanked by Shikamaru and a annoyed looking Kiba.

"Damn that bitch works us to the bone, it's such a drag" The brunette complained his hair fixed in it's usual pony tail, As long as i'd known him -only having been since the start of juniour year and we were already seniors-

I noticed from the corner of my eyes Kiba rolling his, strong arms resting behind his head and a half smirk on his lips "Heh!" He retorted one of his sharp canines coming into view as he spoke "It wasn't /that/ hard" He cooed his tone laced with sarcasm as if he were taking the shit out of the lazier of us three.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, Kiba was always so damned immature about everything. But when i heard his questioning voice breathing over my ear i snapped back into reality "I totally saw you checking out red" He purred , amusement gleaming in his eyes as if he'd just found me complete weakness.

I felt my cheeks turn a hot shade of pink as i narrowed my brows in a sour expression "Ew gross no! He's just... Who knows he could be some freak from the side of the road!" I retorted hands resting firmly on my hips.

"Heh , who cares his brother was hot" KIba said tongue lashing out over his lips and fang making my grunt in complaint. Kiba was gay. Not Bi. Gay

He'd never spare anything but a annoyed look toward the female speicies and spent alot of his time bragging about who he was currently with or who he thought was hot.

Once we arrived at the change rooms and i was quickly getting undressed, wanting to get to lunch as soon as possible and getting out of the awkward glare of Kiba. Who was still looking as cocky s ever.

This is when i noticed it..

The two new brothers were not here..

The first thought that came into my head was "God.. He's going to smell bad by the end of the day".


	2. Thoughts And an Empty Fridge

Rolling his eyes naruto absent mindedly began to doodle on his desk with a lead pencil leaving small silver squiggles all over it's top, Chewing his bottom lip in annoyance he rose his head to gaze at the grand-father clock that Iruka had insisted on buying that hung on the wall.

Stupid peice of ancient Junk..

The blonde thought to himself, the only thing that damned clock was good for was scaring the shit out of him in the middle of the night with its DING DONG DING DONG!

Seriously... who had clocks that just about ran the house down chiming in the middle of the night, well... not normal people that it!

"Six o'clock already..." Naruto grumbled, not realising that he'd been day dreaming about that new kid for a good half an hour or so already. Tapping the pencil against the bridge of his nose a few times he pondered some thoughts.. basic teenaged thoughts.

School work.. Friends.. Gaara... Homework he was yet to do.. Gaara..

Nearly tossing the pencil onto the floor -leaving it hanging on the brim of his desk he rose to his feet and swiftly strided into the kitchen , fingers curling around the fridge door and forcing it open with one steady movement of his arm. 

Shit! Shit! God damned and all of that crap!

The fridge was empty, not just a few bits here and there empty but ghost-town empty. He could have sworn there were minature balls of dust rolling around in there like in towns in the shitty western movies Iruka used to watch when he and Kakashi would hang out.

Slamming it shut, infuriated that his "Parental guardian" Had put going out before his need for nuitrition!

Grabbing for a dark hoodie with a deep crimson red flame like symbol on the back of it, he raised it into the air and jammed it over his head. Causing the fabric to get caught around his face.

Which resulted in a much needed scramble around the room in order to get it on correctly, knocking over one of Iruka's vases in the motion. "Shit!" He cursed loudly as he reached for a checkered dish cloth and kicked the contense of the broken vase into it with the edge of his shoe.

Shoving the package under the couch he ran toward the door grabbing his spare set of keys on the way out, stuffing them into the depths of his jacket-pocket he wrapped his tanned digits around the golden -polished- door knob he twisted it.

Forcing the door open he stepped into the early evening air, and fuck it was cold! Not just cold like "Oh thats a nice breeze" cold.

But "Freezing my dick off!" Cold.

Glad he'd put the jumper on to conserve warmth he locked the door behind him and sprinted down the street careful to not run into the late night walkers, people who were to lazy to make dinner. And those who had no lives what so ever so they decided to wonder the street.

That's when he spotted him.

Sasuke..

That bastard!

Just when Naruto's night was taking a turn for good -As he could nick some of Iruka's money he'd stashed in his room and go out for ramen- He had to see that cocky raven haired teme!

Clenching his fist he made his way past the other male, earning a slanted glance from the Uchiha who was flanked by his elder brother.

Now...  
>That was hot...<p>

How the hell could someone like "Sasuke" Be related to someone like Itachi . Naruto didn't know but he didn't stop to check him out anyway.

There were more important things on his mind. Like dinner! Like Ramen! Like.. Gaara...

Rubbing his finger under the isicles that were forming under his nose he inhaled and exhaled spitting out a smoke filled cloud into the air that would make it appear that he'd been smoking. -which he totally hadn't-

-Not that he hadn't tried that kind of thing before.. One time thing.. never happening again.. and all Neji's fault!-

Rolling his eyes and making a sour expression at the Uchiha followed by the childish motion of sticking his tongue out the kitsune continued on his way down the now, dew covered stone path. 

Fuck!... Just what he needed.. Must have been that damned Sasuke-teme's fault!

It had started to rain, just a drizzle at first but soon it was a full out downpour. Rain cascaded down from the heavens leaving dotted stains over the dark fabric of his jumper, tapping his sneakers a few times against the ground he grumbled something about bad luck and that bastard Sasuke before continuing on his way.

Hands now stuffed in his pockets fumbling with the keys that were hidden away there.

Ichiraku ramen! It came into view as he made his way over. Lifting up a tarp like cover that had been put over to protect the shop's door from being brutally abused by the raindrops.

He drew it back and before he knew it he was face to face with a pair of jade coloured eyes, darkly rimmed eyes. Beside the flaming red head was his brunette "Loved by Kiba" Brother and a blonde female sat beside them that didnt at all look familiar to him.

But he wasn't interested in that.. not at all.. only in the red head that had finally caught him staring.


	3. Danger A friend in need

Naruto felt a hot blush spread over his whiskered cheeks , his sapphire eyes widening and his jaw hanging open for a moment. Basically forcing his mouth closed he choked out a greeting "H-Hey there, Gaara" He basically stuttered.

The red head didnt reply, but spared the blonde only a curt nod before turning his gaze back to the ramen he, his brother and sister had been enjoying previous to the blonde's forced entry.

Stifly avoiding any eye contact with any of the siblings the blonde sauntered down to the furtherst end of the shop before flopping down into a stool with a half hearted sigh, things look up and then they drop all the way back down to bottom of the god damned ocean low.

Naruto had been so torn in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed a girl approach him from behind the counter asking him what he'd like to order, his thin lips instantly pressed into a frown as he looked her up at down querking a brow.

She didn't work here... or atleast she didn't work here any-other time he'd came to get some decent food, anyone who had Iruka for a cook would want to piss-bolt out of the kitchen and run all the way to get some take-out.

And Naruto was proudly one of these people.

Tapping his fingers in an almost adjitated manner against the polished hardwood of the counter, only shifting his hand back when a large steaming bowl of ramen was put infront of him.

Now this was the shit!

Much better then anything Iruka could cook up, good-bye shitty assed burnt pancakes and hello paradise!

Reaching out he curled his fingers around the chop sticks snapping them into two parts before digging into his ramen, for a teen Naruto could sure eat!

He'd one most of the eating contests at school, Not that he was bragging or anything. Although he and Kiba seemed to have a pretty good contest going on in that department.

And with a bowl that would have taken anyone who ate normally at least tweleve minutes to eat was gone in almost three. Leaning back the kitsune let out a satisfied groan, willing his eyes to slip closed for a moment.

Only noticing Gaara when he got up to leave, his brow twitched and a lump formed in his throat. Words choked down on that he wanted to say... but just couldnt find.

"t-ttebayo Gaara!" He said, his voice laced with an almost desperation. He had something to tell the red-head. But why was it so hard.. why was his voice caught like a mouse in a mouse-trap somewhere inside his throat.

Gaara's dark rimmed eyes swung to glance back at the blonde which sent shudders up the blonde's back "Yes, You said My name" He stated his voice cold, emotionless. Not as cocky as he'd remembered it being at school.

" See you.. at school" Naruto covered up his choking with a fox like grin and a wave of his slender digits through the air. Gaara simply smirked slightly before turning away "Or sooner" He almost sneered as he disappeared out into the night air his crimson locks lashing back and forth against his face.

Well that was... weird..

The blonde thought as he sunk down further into his stool elbows propped up onto the bench counter and his chin resting in the palms of his hands. Well atleast.. he'd seen them again.. and hey he got to see that guys brother without all his retarded looking face-paint on!

He'd have yet another thing to hold against Kiba.

Hells Yes!

Upper hand to uzumaki once again.

This plastered a wider, more genuine smile over his lips as he slapped a few bills onto the counter and hurried out into the night. Nothing...

Nothing Could ruin his feeling .

Other then that...

Laying on the ground slumped up against the wall was a bloodied form, a female form.. Fuck! Naruto panicked in his mind as he rushed over.

Only to see in a flash of moonlight. Pink hair..

This girl was..

Sakura Haruno.

And she was looking... well.. really... really.. fucked up.

Naruto crouched beside the female, glancing her up and down and inspecting the blood that splattered her expensive bright red dress and her pink tendrals that cascaded in almost straight lines down her face, to rest just above her exposed shoulders.

"Sakura!" He called waving his hand into her face, closed eyes not even moving at his touch . God damn it! What was she fucking sleeping!

Oh yeah whilst covered in blood! Damn it why did he have to be such an idiot sometimes!

Wrapping his strongly-built arms around her the blonde hoisted the female to an almost standing positon only to have her limp against him. Wounds.. Wounds all over her.

Slices on her legs..Face... Arms.. even on the crook between her neck and collar bone. Who ever had done this wasn't joking around.

This pissed Naruto off... on his one night he was enjoying he had to take the girl -he was head over heels for- to the hospital to treat something that looked like a brutal attack.

Something Caught his eyes, a message sliced into the pinkette's ankle "See you soon..."

This sent shivers up his spine, what kind of sick mother fucker would do something like that? Well the blonde.. was soon to find out.


End file.
